


Baby And Me

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Gen, Impala wash and wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean leaves Sam to his books in the local library, anticipating some me-time with the Impala, but an unexpected third person turns up!





	Baby And Me

Dean pushed open the heavy library doors.

He'd left Sam in his favourite place.  
His brother had a state-of-the-art laptop for research, but was at his happiest when sitting at a table surrounded by real live, musty, old paper books, he reflected fondly.

He could imagine Sam in some past life, labouring over manuscripts, copying out ancient texts in some monastery and being perfectly content with his lot!  
Dean shook his head in horror at the thought of having to live such a life. He, on the other hand couldn't wait to get out into the fresh air.

Just as the sight of shelves full of books made Sam happy, the sight of his Baby did the same for Dean.  
There she was, sitting at the bottom of the steps.  
She always magically managed to get them a parking space near wherever it was they needed to go. It was one of her many assets, he smiled.

Now that Sam was settled for a few hours, he'd take his Baby for a little intimate bonding session.  
Stopping at the first store he came across, he stocked up with car shampoo, wax and plenty of soft cloths to shine her up without scratching her paintwork. Then he passed by the local diner and bought a hamburger, fries and coke, because when his girl was all shiny and sparkly, he'd sit and eat while contemplating her classic beauty.

When he went back for Sammy later, he'd get a salad along with his brother, he chuckled, just to revel in the unbelieving look on his little brother's face as he chewed down on the the green leaves.  
Yeah, life was good for Dean Winchester today.

"Mmm, girl," he whispered suggestively to the Impala, as he took his place behind the wheel. "You and I are gonna have a real good afternoon together without that sasquatch of a brother of mine interrupting our moment."  
Did he imagine it, or did the car purr back at him!

He drove to the outskirts of the town where he had seen a lazy little brook flowing.  
It was a beautiful day, white fluffy clouds floating carelessly in the cobalt blue sky.

Parking the Impala on a grassy expanse under to the shade of a leafy tree, he filled up the plastic bucket he'd bought at the store with some water and a little shampoo, then proceeded to caress her dynamic body-work with the soapy mix.

He immersed himself in the job, sweat pouring off him, tee-shirt thrown casually to the side, his bare chest and back enjoying the touch of the sun's warm rays.  
He stopped only when the car shone back at him, its black paint glowing in the sunlight.  
Dean knew that the car was an inanimate object but she was his home, his and Sam's and although she couldn't speak, she said so much.

"Okay, baby, Now that I've attended to you, I'm just gonna relax over here and eat, then later I'll get you some of the good stuff at the gas station and we'll go and pick up Sammy"  
He sat himself down under the tree's shadow and delved into the diner bag.  
The hamburger was cold by now but it wasn't the first time he'd eaten it like that, so he chewed on it happily, his eyes proudly contemplating the beautiful lines of his Baby.

At that precise moment Dean Winchester was sublimely happy, he wouldn't have changed places with any other man on Earth.

 

"Well, well, just look at who we have here! Dean Winchester!"

Dean tilted his head, more annoyed than alarmed.  
What the Hell! He was having such a beautiful moment, him and his Baby. Who dared to interrupt?

That was his first thought, his second was, who and how does anyone know my name, right here in this anonymous spot in the backwoods of nowhere?  
At first, he couldn't see anyone. Then a curious little man appeared right in front of him.  
“Who the fuck are you?” Dean growled.

"Dean, Dean, that's not very flattering. You've forgotten about us but we remember YOU very well."

 

Dean inched his way up the trunk of the tree, the fragments of bark scratching his skin. 

The stranger looked on unperturbed.  
"It's time to come home, Dean, you have many duties to perform. Oberon is waiting for you."

 

Finally Dean's brain started working again. No way, he thought! Fairies!  
He'd pushed that whole story to the back of his mind, firstly because he couldn't remember anything about it other than some hazy unpleasant moments, and secondly because he felt frankly embarrassed to have been kidnapped by one-inch bare-chested girls.

"We've been waiting for the right moment to bring you home, my boy. You belong to us and we always take back that which is ours."  
He saw the guy lift up his arm and he thought back in panic to what Soulless Sam had told him about how he'd defeated the UfO/ fairy guy.

Salt!  
Now he remembered, but all he had in his hand was a half eaten burger.  
Yeah, he reminded himself happily, he'd sprinkled some salt on that very burger.  
He threw it down in front of the being and saw a few tiny white specks hit the ground as the bread opened up and spewed forth its contents.

A groan of "Not again" reached Dean's ears, as the over-sized fairy bent down, forced to count the grains of fallen salt.

Dean quickly grabbed his things, jumped into the Impala and roared off at full speed back to Sam.

As if by enchantment, the Impala found the previous spot at the foot of the library steps waiting for her, and Dean took a minute to compose himself before facing his very intuitive little brother.

 

 

"Dean?" Sam's gaze was suspiciously interrogative. "What are you doing back so early? I thought you said you'd be back around seven?"  
"Nah! You know what Sammy, I'm starting to understand why you like hanging out in libraries. I swear I'm beginning to acquire a new admiration for them!"  
He smiled cockily, setting all of Sam's little brother vibes on alert.

Something had happened while he was out to make Dean come back to the library so early, but he seemed unhurt and calm enough, so Sam would wait until later before getting whatever the reason was out of him.  
All he had to do was turn on the eyes and Dean would spew. They were a great control mechanism for handling his big brother, practically infallible, and Sam used them shamelessly whenever he needed to, in order to protect his impulsive, stubborn, sibling.

He dropped his eyes innocently back down to the book he was studying, speculating on how best to provoke Dean's capitulation, and on hearing exactly what it was that had brought him back to the library.

It certainly wasn't for the books! 

The end


End file.
